Cringe
by delusiontaxx
Summary: pertama kali melihat gadis itu, Akise tahu ada sesuatu padanya yang tidak dimiliki gadis lain. Plot sekitar episode 10. Akise/Yuno please review.


[[disclaimer : Mirai Nikki/Future diary not mine.

fic abal buat OTP tercinta; Akise/Yuno. I hope you like it ;; ]]

Gadis itu, ada sesuatu pada gadis itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Akise Aru, remaja pria yang bercita-cita menjadi detektif nomor satu itu, suka sekali hal-hal yang membuatnya harus menyelidiki, mencari tahu, berpikir, layaknya detektif. Dia yakin satu hal bahwa dunia yang normal ini diliputi hal-hal yang misterius, hal-hal itulah yang membuatnya merasa hidup. Kali ini dia menemukan misteri dari gadis bernama Yuno Gasai, dan dia ingin mencari tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu misterius baginya.

Selama beberapa bulan ini dia telah menyelidiki peristiwa-peristiwa aneh -dan mengerikan- di kota Sakurami ini. Dari situ dia menemukan dua orang yang berpotensi menjadi penyebab, Yuno Gasai dan laki-laki yang dia yakin adalah pacarnya. Rasanya senang sekali saat mendapati mereka berdua hadir di sekolah yang sama, apalagi yang laki-laki; Yukiteru Amano satu kelas dengannya.

Awalnya dia tidak memperdulikan Yuno, tetapi melihat sikapnya pada kejadian di taman kemarin membuatnya harus mengarahkan perhatian. Gadis ini memiliki Diari Futuristik sama seperti Yukiteru. Apa yang membuatnya tertarik adalah naluri membunuhnya yang tinggi, sikap dirinya yang terlalu maniak dan keadaan fisiknya yang melebihi gadis biasa. Ya, apa yang membuat gadis ini melebihi gadis yang biasanya?

Pagi itu dia mengajak Yukiteru ketemuan. Berkat peristiwa kemarin, dia, Yukiteru, Yuno dan yang lainnya resmi menjadi teman. Jadi, sebagai teman tidak salahnya untuk ketemuan bukan? Tetapi itu yang dikatakan Akise pada sms-nya. Bukannya menuju tempat yang dijanjikan dia malah berjalan ke tempat lain, yang dia sudah rencanakan sebelumnya untuk menyelidiki siapa Yuno Gasai sebenarnya.

Jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuan Akise mengumpulkan informasi, dia dengan mudah mencapai rumah Yuno.

Dia menunggu di depan gerbang kayu, yang dia amati sudah tua dan tidak pernah dilapisi cat anti rayap. Tak perlu lama-lama, pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah Yuno Gasai.

"Pa-"

"Mau apa?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu, walaupun masih pagi sekali, keadaannya sudah waspada.

Akise tersenyum, tidak memperlihatkan ketakutan terhadap gadis yang hampir membunuhnya kemarin. "Kenapa galak sekali? Setidaknya biarkan aku memberimu salam,"

"Aku tidak memberikanmu alamatku, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu alamat rumahku selain Yukkii," Yuno tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Ya karena aku adalah teman Yukiteru-kun, maka aku tahu,"

Yuno terlihat terkejut, "Dia memberi tahu padamu?" tetapi cepat memasang muka waspadanya kembali.

Akise mengangguk, senyumnya makin lebar, "Mau menikah dengannya hari ini?" katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah selebaran tepat di depan mata Yuno.

Mata Yuno yang tajam itu perlahan mengendur dan melebar, diraihnya selebaran itu.

"Nah, bisa kau lihat. Di sana kalian dapat menikah layaknya suami istri. Tunggu apa lagi? Ajak Yukiteru-kun ke sana!"

Yuno masih meneliti selebaran itu sampai akhirnya mendongak ke arah Akise, matanya yang merah muda bertemu dengan mata Akise yang keunguan. "Ha-hari ini? Kau tidak bercanda?"

Mudah sekali Akise melihat kemerahan di wajah Yuno. Dia mengakui Yuno terlihat manis dengan warna kulit yang hampir sama dengan warna rambut dan matanya. "Tidak! Yukiteru-kun bahkan sudah menunggumu di halte bis!"

Kemerahan masih di wajah Yuno, tapi ekspresinya berubah menjadi keras, "Kau berbohong! Cepat pergi atau aku-" dia menghentikan kata-katanya saat Akise menampilkan layar ponselnya tepat di depan matanya.

"Baca! Itu sms dari Yukiteru-kun!"

Yuno merebut ponsel itu, sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku harus siap-siap!" kini Akise bisa melihat Yuno layaknya perempuan biasa. Dengan masih memegang ponselnya, Yuno berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tanpa instruksi, Akise pun mengikutinya.

Di dalam, Yuno cepat sekali menghilang ke dalam salah satu ruangan, meninggalkan Akise sendirian di lorong depan. Akise tersenyum puas, melihat-lihat keadaan di dalam rumah bernuansa Jepang ini. Dia cepat menyadari bagaimana rumah itu begitu sepi, saat berjalan hanya terdengar langkah-langkahnya. Dia tidak menemukan sebuah saklar, dia membuka sebuah ruangan dan tidak menemukan barang-barang yang begitu berharga. Dia pun menebak apakah rumah itu tidak dialiri listrik dan seberapa banyak ruangan itu.

Akise pun keluar dari rumah, berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman untuk menyelidiki seberapa besar rumah itu.

"Hei, aku sudah siap, di halte mana dia menunggu?"

Akise terkejut dan cepat-cepat menghampiri Yuno. Dia menyimpan rasa kesalnya karena dia belum mendapatkan jawaban seberapa luas rumah itu. "Sepertinya tersimpan dalam ponselku," dia menunjuk ponselnya yang masih dipegang Yuno.

Yuno terlihat terkejut, sepertinya dia tidak melakukan apa-apa pada ponsel itu. "Ohh iya benar," dia lalu memberikan ponsel itu kembali.

Akise menangkap ponselnya kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong. Lalu ditatapnya Yuno yang kini telah berganti pakaian menjadi yang lebih rapih dan elegan. Dilihat wajahnya, kemerahan itu kembali lagi.

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan tempat ini,"

(******)

Setelah dia memastikan Yuno telah pergi bersama Yukiteru, Akise kembali ke rumah gadis itu. Tidak dikunci sama sekali, dia mulai menulusuri dari dalam karena sudah merasa lebih bebas. Setelah apa yang dia habiskan waktu bersama Yuno tadi pagi, memang benar bahwa Yuno seperti gadis biasanya, yang menunjukkan antusias yang luar biasa pada sebuah kencan. Tetapi menyangkut hal selain itu, Akise terusik untuk mencari tahu kenapa.

Dalam rumah itu, dia akan segera mengetahui jawabannya.


End file.
